


Fair Share

by EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Consent, Cuckolding, Dominance, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Gadget is nervous but down, Gadget the Wolf - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gheytorade, Group Sex, Infinite shares his treat, Knotting, M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Post-Canon, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Submission, Two Shot, Voyeurism, infidget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: The pack are ready, so is Infinite, but is Gadget's ass?
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Jackal Squad, Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sibuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuya/gifts), [BlazingBeast20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/gifts).



> You're welcome, Traz.

_Oh Chaos..._

As Zero's warm, moist tongue slips inside his sheath, the crimson wolf shudders in pleasure, barely able to ponder his current predicament. Admittedly, he'd agreed to it days prior during throes of ecstacy beneath that same tongue, a throwaway comment he hadn't given much thought.

-

Earlier that evening, when Infinite picked him up from work, instead of going home he took the youngster back to the Jackal Squad's hideout beyond the city border, buried deep in the lush undergrowth and entrance obscured by unassuming vines and foliage. 

He'd been surprised to find it both well furnished and rather large, a number of 'rooms' separated by hand made dividers. Of these, the dichromatic jackal's rooms were the most lavish; an actual bespoke bed that must have been built on-site given its size, rugs to warm the compact dirt floors and fabric draped from the four-poster for added privacy. 

Except it isn't private tonight; the room is full of amber eyes glowing in candlelight, a sense of anticipation igniting as he is laid on the sheets. With utmost care, the jackal holds his gaze as skilled fingers unhooked his belts and removed chunky shoes, before finally taking off the large, squared lenses balanced on his snout. 

"You're sure of this?" The former enemy's voice is low and steady, tinged by a slight touch of concern. "I'll understand if you've changed your mind."

Gadget hadn't been sure, never been less sure of anything in his life, in fact. Shivering when those same fingers skimmed through burnt-red fur before cupping his cheek, he nuzzles into the jackal's touch in reassurance and nips at the fabric of his glove with a nervous playfulness, own lupine ambers locking onto his lover's gaze. 

"No. I-I mean, no, I'm not sure." Zero frowns at the response, and the wolf's cheeks flare with flustered embarrassment. Even six months into their relationship, he still struggles to assert his thoughts. It's honestly frustrating. "N-No! I m-mean I'm not sure, _but_ I haven't ch-changed my mind, Zero! I-I'm just… I'm nervous. I wasn't expecting them to _w-watch_ _us_ …"

The jackal chuckls as he takes off his own shoes and gloves without ceremony then crawls over the ruby's body, a confident smirk on pale lips. "Of course you didn't, though I don't feel right watching _them_ pleasure you if they aren't permitted to watch _me_ bring you to the brink of insanity first."

He lowers to his elbows, pinning the wolf with his own weight and pressing his bulging pouch to the timid youngster's groin. Muzzle turning pink, Gadget can only whimper as the hardened cock presses into his rapidly heating flesh, squirming with need as his jackal continued to tease with subtle contact and husky words. "If you'd prefer, we can take it somewhere private, but my boys will give you a much better time if permitted to watch you surrender to ecstasy…"

 _Oh God, watching us… make love?_

Zero emitted a low growl of desire and rocked into the uncertain wolf. Focus already lost and his member beginning to swell, the rookie had tilted his head back and whined with need, his consent a single whispered word amongst the most embarrassing of squeaks. _"Please…"_

It flows from there; the deepest kiss as the jackal rolls his hips, murring contentedly with every gasp or whimper of his lover. A trail of heated, lingering pecks and licks down a shivering torso and up his thigh. Teasing licks and nips of supple flesh sending fire directly to Gadget's groin as each of his new, affectionate offerings moves closer to his straining sheath. 

He's already a slave to the pleasure when that hot, moist tongue dips inside the obscured slit and he moans without restraint, forgetting they have an audience. Everything is now Zero, the hands on his thigh and waist, the firm press of his tongue, arousal strengthening as the wolf's own rises to the occasion. 

It all culminates in the tip of his needy member peering from its sheath with a twitch of anticipation. The jackal quickly sucks it into his maw with an approving hum, drawing a breathless gasp from his captive as additional skitters run through his thighs. 

Some shaking digits bunch the sheets as more clutch at an ebon wrist, Gadget arching off the bed with whimpers of delight. His mercenary is always intense and today is no exception; dark thighs lower and pin reds to the mattress. A hand rakes up the fur of the rookie's chest and lightly scrapes claws over sensitive skin before a palm plants firmly in the vibrant fur, pushing his quarry back down. Of slender build, Gadget can't get free of being so frustratingly restricted but as Zero's skilled tongue draws his now aching rod into open air he doesn't care.

Someone groans deeply and the wolf snaps back to the room with a jolt, anxious ambers opening as his head head turns to the sound. The Squad surround the bed in various states of arousal, some only massaging their crotch while others are already fully erect and jacking themselves slowly, eyes half-lidded with lust. Gadget realises he can detect a heavy fog of pheromones, if overshadowed by the dominating musk of Zero's arousal. 

The rookie feels his pulse increase along with deepening breaths, unable to keep the deep blush creeping along his muzzle and up his ear tips beneath their hungry gaze. Claiming not to be intimidated would be a lie, but it's somewhat tempered by the knowledge they find his display so appealing, they can't help but touch their own swelling manhoods. 

Usually demure, the Mobian gets a sense of pride accentuated by the powerful gang leader lavishing his cock with attention, and groans as a spike of desire shoots through his balls. It's stronger than he's used to and leaves him breathlessly euphoric, a cloud so potent he doesn't notice Zero pull off and smirk until he speaks. "Someone likes being the star, don't they? And I could never deny such a gorgeous specimen his spotlight…"

Before he can comprehend the words properly the jackal captures tan lips once more, tilting deeply into a kiss tainted with the rookie's own salty precum. Hands skim fur, cupping the back of Gadget's head and down to a soft waist, but the unexpected contact of raw flesh as Zero thrusts his hips down firmly makes him whimper with pleasure. It draws a low growl from the jackal as his prey squirms beneath, the scents in the room more intoxicating than the young wolf could have predicted.

He's losing the few inhibitions that remain and so desperate to feel release, bucks into the monochromatic canid above. Zero shudders, rewarding him with a throaty groan that echoes in Gadget's open maw and down his throat before he pulls back with shudders breaths, rolling ebon hips against vibrant ones almost painfully slow.

"Pace yourself," the jackal chastises playfully, incessant rhythm reducing Gadget to a pool of fur on the sheets. It seems an impossible task in that moment with his entire body aflame, tail swishing in lethargic bliss as the needy ache in his dick spreads back to his twitching anus. Shivering as a wet tongue traces his throat, the hero whines in anticipation, the warm breaths brushing his neck moments later making his dick twitch and throb. "I mean it, Gadget. My boys will give you a night to remember, but you'll need to stay _conscious_ to enjoy it. Relax, and let us do the work, hmm?"

Arousal poking the wolf's quivering entrance, Zero takes a moment to shift them both into a more comfortable position. Hesitating, regretful he'd neglected to properly loosen his lover's tailhole, the mercenary slips an arm beneath Gadgets back and clutches the flustered wolf by a buttock. 

His submissive scent is so strong it's all the jackal can smell. His snout buries in the shivering wolf's neck to take a deep breath of his intoxicating aroma made more potent by their audience. "I can give your tight hole a good taste, or be slow and careful. It's entirely up to you. But with your starving ring is trying to eat me dry, Rookie…"

" _Gods_ Z. Just fuck me _, please_." 

The approving groans and _schlick_ s of his Squad's dripping cocks getting pumped harder pepper the air is music to the jackal's ears. He pulls his Gadget close, nibbles his jaw and emits a throaty snarl of pleasure when his tip breaches his tight sphincter. The crimson wolf's anal walls flex around his familiar girth as Gadget buries his snout into a dark neck, breathing his musky scent to distract from the uncomfortable stretching. 

It's less painful than expected with his tailhole relaxed by their brief foreplay. The canid seats his member to the hilt in the auburn ass before pausing to allow time to adjust, pleasurable rumbles dissipating into the smaller form below with reassuring uniformity. Room heated by all the jackals panting, a tang of precum and sweat mixing with jackal pheromones flood the room with heady sexual tension, and surrounded by all their scents Gadget can't concentrate.

Everything is the dick buried deep inside his anal cavity, an overwhelming urge to cum and a need for Zero's thick knot to locked as deep as physically possible in his ass. 

Unable to put pleasure into words he entwines crimson fingers with white locks, capturing pale lips in a French kiss, dance brief and messy before Gadget submits. He tastes his lover's enthusiastically, lapping the depths of his maw shyly. His cheeks redden at the strong taste of cum and his partner's first, slow thrusts within his walls.

Zero start gently, a sensual sharing of air and space punctuated by muffled groans and the _schlick_ of precum lubricating parched tailhole. Senses overwhelmed but lost in euphoria, the naive young wolf surrenders to instinct. A lithe leg hooks over the obsidian's hip, allowing him to rock into the jackal's thrusts as his partner offers soft, approving murrs of bliss.

Holding the younger tighter by an asscheek he thrusts with more fervor, beginning the climb towards an inevitable, unadulterated ecstacy they both crave. Zero shifts his captive again to beautiful cries a he nails the rookie's sweet spot, his lover clawing at monochrome fur, foregoing his hold on those long locks with a desperate need to hold on tight beneath intense pleasure. 

The mercenary snarls, pounding into the wolf with such fervent energy nearing his climax it barely registers when his captive screams with pleasure. His former enemy turned lover tightens his grasp as howling moans rise in pitch as he's driven rapidly to orgasm, fuelling the jackal closer to the edge of a near-feral sexual insanity.

Powerless to resist and relentlessly nailed in his favourite spot, the burnt-crimson wolf falls into oblivion a few thrusts later. 

He breaks the kiss and whines high and quavering, the base of his own dick swelling rapidly into a knot, not a second afterwards his aching cock spurts all over his chest and stomach. Each wave of pleasure is accompanied by euphoric gasps as cum gums ruby fur and pools on his stomach until the lupine can only suck fast, laboured breaths, strong waves of post-climactic relief shuddering up his spine.

With a final thrust Zero clamps his jaws around his wolf's throat with a possessive flood of high whimpering moans as he peaks. The jackal's knot swells to fill his lover's flexing cavity. His balls constrict and blissful waves pumps a load into the auburn's anal cavity, releasing reams of thick cum that are unable to escape past the knot of muscle jammed beyond his sphincter.

The wolf barely squirms as they're locked in place, moaning contentedly with fangs digging into his delicate throat. His own grip loosening, Gadget runs his fingers lovingly through his lover's long hair, murring contentedly as the body above slowly drops to his own vibrant chest with shuddering exhaustion, whispered gasps as affectionate licks of his abused neck have the red wolf shivering with belated bliss.

Zero's muzzle still pressed into his neck and slowly becoming aware the air is still charged, the wolf dares to glance to the other jackals in the room. The Squad are hungry with a sense of anticipation, simmering amber irises and the shaking hands playing with their erections. All animalistic, physical manifestations of lust 

"Your pulse has quickened." Zero nuzzles the wolf affectionately, tone husky and mirroring the other's laboured murrs. "Is it anticipation of further pleasure?"

The rookie tenses slightly and sensing his unease, Zero nibbles on sensitive ruby flesh willingly bared for his palette, smirking when Gadget squirms. "My boys only need your permission. I won't grant access to a body that is not mine, nor should you concede unless it's something you desire, but you seem to still be responsive to stimulation…"

A hand strays down soiled ruby fur, unbothered by the thickened semen, to toy with the edge of his sheath. Still sensitive from their own foray and intoxicated by the musk of the awaiting Squad, Gadget whines as hips buck of their own accord, breaths hitching when his canid chuckles. "But I won't deny how arousing the thought of one of my boys with their cock deep inside your ass is to entertain..."

The mercenary pulls out with a groan. A catch of breath from overstimulation, eyes fluttering closed he sits up slightly, a chill shudders down Gadget's spine. His groin stays aflame though, a beacon of arousal beneath the goosebumps of sudden emptiness that makes him whimper and whine with a wriggle of displeasure.

"I want this. Let them have me, Zero. _Please."_


	2. Cuckold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadget gets a treat.

**CUCKOLD**

_ "I want this. Let them have me, Zero. Please." _

Gadget whines, shivering as Zero straightens, arching towards his lover's absent body heat while pale amber irises plead for more. Musky scent hanging thickly in the air, the Squad's arousal draws the now less innocent rookie's spent cock twitchingly back out of its sheath with a gasp of need, the young wolf's muzzle turning deeply pink beneath tan fur before it climbs to drooping ear tips.

Gadget's flustered appearance and desire stir a primal warmth in the jackal's groin; ready to pounce the crimson-furred wolf again he has to reign himself in, gently running claws down the a quivering torso to satiate a need to touch his quarry, breath unsteady feeling those shudders of bliss wracking the lithe red frame again.

_ Look what you've done to me. _

Deft fingers skim tantalisingly close to the ruby wolf's swollen sheath before they skim heated, surrounding skin, instead sliding down an inner thigh that quakes and arches in response. The jackal leans in for another affectionate kiss, swallowing Gadget's whispered gasps greedily as soft whites merge to tan, hummed pleasure in his chest. Black and pinkish claws skim up to rest on a fluffy hip as Zero breaks the kiss to breathe, admiring his catch once more.

Zero hadn't expected jealousy when it came to sharing his naive wolf with his pack; it's still exciting to imagine his partner ravaged by the Squad, being permitted to watch and enjoy his boys bringing the kid to heights of ecstasy. But a possessive, almost feral part questions why he'd allow Gadget to be touched by anyone but himself. 

Of course, the answer is easy; he's powerless to resist the former resistance member's needy whimpers, let alone such an uncharacteristic request. The jackal would like to indulge his mate's experimentalism even if it's just this once, the prospect of not surrendering control but allowing the pack to taste what he guards so closely a thrill of heat through his groin.

"If that is your desire, my scrumptious treat." His tone echoes with that same sexual tension, a low growl dripping with anticipation he knows sends Gadget into deep throes of arousal, then finally vacates the bed to address those gathered with a commanding lilt. "You heard him boys; satiate his needs for me, but if any one of you dares knot my wolf I'll have you all limping by daybreak."

Pale lips curl into a sneer, the physical shake below the wolf's pelt clearly visible as genuine fear creeps on to his features. It isn't the first time since their relationship began, nor likely to be the last, that sense of power over the ruby lupine as intoxicating as it was months prior. 

"Enjoy yourselves, but his ass is  _ mine _ to fill." 

He barely gets the words out before Gray, his elder second in command, leaps for the bed, a sudden move making Gadget scramble back in alarm. All around the room others await leave to join in as his right-hand snags a thin ankle and drags the wolf back down the mattress to loom over his terrified prey on all fours. 

As a short, fluffed crimson tail tucks between inverted knees beneath the old jackal soaking up his delicious fear, concerned ambers seek and lock with hungry dichromats; Gadget looks convinced he's about to get eaten alive and Infinite does nothing to dissuade him, caught in scents so arousing his cock peeks back out of its sheath, awaiting his lover's pleasure.

_ We were bitter enemies just months before. _

The lupine cries out in terror as Gray dips in close with a snarl, only to groan as teeth trace down his delicate throat, heavy breaths of the canid leaving wet patches of fur in the wake of kisses across shuddering skin. Infinite can see the quiver of muscle beneath his fine pelt, an irrefutable sign fear has been overpowered by pleasure, and the gang leader groans as his rookie bucks into the elder above with need.

A chorus of appreciative moans and  _ schlicks _ of cocks coated with precum pepper the air while ruby hips fight the press of monochromatics pinning him to the bed, only to surrender any attempts to the rough thrust of Gray's erection directly against his own. 

In no hurry and experienced with foreplay, the greyed elder nips a slow path down Gadget's torso, humming in satisfaction and gifting his prey another grind of their hips when the lupine reacts almost violently to a nipple suckle. The youngster's spine curves and has to be forced back down by a firm palm, avid attention of an experienced lover slowly reducing him to putty. 

Infinite burns with desire to watch his wolf come undone, unable to keep his hand from pumping his own cock at the Gadget's emphatic reactions.

Only when he's breathless does Gray release the likely stinging nub with a  _ pop _ and rock into him again, a groan through grit teeth when his boss' favourite plaything gasps and squirms in arousal. Claws skim down sides then grasp at crimson hips, the sharp tips digging into flesh drawing a light hitch of pain from his quarry. "It's been a long time since I had a horny sub, and you smell so good. A tasty snack for me."

There's little warning beyond the pressure of a cock against a quivering ring before he thrusts into Gadget's hot anal cavity, a grunt passing pale lips as his thick rod seats to the hilt with a single thrust. The rookie hisses and balls the sheets beside his head, still sore internal walls singing with the sudden and overwhelming pleasure; hips shudder and jerk into his captor with eyes shut tight, half-pained whimpers all he can muster as Gray softly licks his exposed throat.

As the pressure settles, heavy lids barely open as he turns his head to hold mismatched irises. Infinite can hardly breathe beneath such lustful eyes, more so when the lupine's body judders and arches almost of its own accord as they stare. He tries not to pump himself too fast and momentarily fails when Gray pulls out and thrusts back in with the merciless force of a jackhammer, the resulting howl of bliss and roll of his wolf's eyes too erotic  _ not _ to jack off to.

_ Did absence of conflict corrupt your integrity, or have you wanted this since I let you run? _

With a grunt his right-hand straightens, sits back on his haunches and pulls the submissive wolf's ass up his thighs, shaky crimson calves carefully rested on grey hips as clawed fingers skim the unsteady muscles beneath. His next thrusts are kinder, deliberate rocks into his ass and grasps of a thigh intended to sustain their union rather than end it, though the rookie still gasps and moans with ecstasy suggestive of shooting another load.

There's a dip of the mattress as another jackal joins them. Gray permits it, already deeply enraptured by the quaking figure below; this younger Squad member takes his time, fingers brushing through the thick ruby fur heaving for breath, admiring both a mentor's ability and a submissive's obvious delight before his focus shifts instead to the lethargic, leaking pink tip nestled in the rookie's abdominal fluff.

Others join their braver young counterpart now it's clear Gray is ready to share, but Infinite is fixated on the bold youngster as he ducks, not only drawing the wolf's tired, semi-erection into his wat maw but clamping his lips around the bulging pouch beneath. Gadget's sudden cries of pleasure as hot tongue dips in his sheath, encouraging his rod back out, has Infinite's own erection follow suite with a hissed groan as beads of precum drool from his pulsing rod.

A third jackal attaches to the lupine's neglected nipple, while a fourth swallows near-screams of unadulterated, overwhelming ecstasy as his body is ravaged by his lover's boys. It's not a surprise when he cums minutes later, his entire body wracked with shivers and spasms. The youngster throating his cock swallows the load without pause, barely able to keep Gadget's knot from forming in his mouth with a firm palm to his abdomen and fast reflexes.

_ Being worshipped by my boys…  _

_ You're enjoying it as much as I, aren't you? _

With Gray showing no signs of slowing, the others shuffle their positions and return to their own pleasures; the Squad member at Gadget's twitching cock wraps an arm around crimson hips and buries his muzzle between the wolf's legs, lapping at his ring and the engorged dick pumping rhythmically into the tight anal cavity. Another begins grooming the older cum off his chest and stomach. The last offers the dazed wolf something thick and hot to suck, though he tentatively licks at it rather than engulf the tip, ears heavy with fatigue and muzzle ablaze.

A fifth Squad member kneels the other side of his head and sequesters a hand to pump his rod, own hand scouring Gadget's jaw and neck before deft fingers play with his damp nipple.

By this point, Infinite can barely see his mate beneath the bodies, but he can hear him; his boys moan and growl in contrast to Gadget's overstimulated and needy whimpers, his gasps high and loud as every nerve in his body is lit as one. Every thrust of the elder still in his ass draws delightful yowls from the wolf buried by jackal pelts, and his legs twitch and quiver in a pleasingly chaotic, uncontrolled fashion.

He doesn't object to the youngest of his pack kneeling before him, a hitch of breath as Fidgit cups his heavy balls and lightly licks the beads of cum hanging from his penile slit. Gadget has been claimed by the more senior pack, while this barely legal kit isn't foolish enough to try cut in, Infinite won't refuse being serviced by him while his wolf is pleasured elsewhere.

Taking hold of one of the youngster's ears he presses his cock to tight lips, an entry request his current partner approves by parting them. If he'd been more experienced the gang leader may have facefucked him without remorse, but Fidgit is still young and fairly naive. New to the Squad and likely entirely out of his depth in this situation, Infinite simply presses inside his wet maw and allows the kit to control their pace.

Sharp dichromats shift back to his mate as he whines almost painfully, just in time for a third shot of cum to trickle thickly from Gadget's slit, messing his recently cleaned stomach. He's in a state of near delirium after so many orgasms close together, glazed eyes blinking sightlessly, body in seeming endless waves of pleasurable quakes that jar his frame from head to toe, and Infinite feels a petty sense of belated victory.

_ What would your insufferable friends think if they saw you now? _

Pulling out with a grunt and a wet  _ schlick _ of his boss' cum lubrication, Gray yanks the youngster licking Gadget's ring up by an ear and presses into his willing maw, careful not to bury himself deep enough to risk knotting the boy's maw as he facefucks the Squad member. 

Another has a tongue in Gadget's ass before he misses the contact, but the gang leader is distracted by Gray's aggressive thrusts, knot of muscle forming just moments before he howls with climactic relief. His chosen recipient can only choke on the elder's pent-up load, growls of arousal echoed by the pack that invigorates their attentions on the exhausted crimson wolf.

Infinite struggles not to do the same to his own cumhole, pinching the ear extra tight for focus as he looks back to his lover shuddering on the bed. Jackals still swarm him, stroking their own erections or grinding against fur in contagious excitement, another lining himself up with the quivering pucker as soon as Gray moves away to rest. 

The rookie's pleasured body arches tiredly into the jackal penetrating him, begging in a silent, compliant need for more. Infinite barely stands to watch, desperate to reclaim his wolf from his greedy pack, but just manages to keep himself in check. The kid on his cock sucks an extra inch of throbbing flesh into his hot mouth and starts to bob, keeping him content for now.

_ So needy, my little wolf… _

This jackal isn't gentle; already desperate for sexual gratification, seating deep inside his ass on the first thrust and barely faltering before he falls to all fours and pounding into the lupine below, growls drowned by the overstimulated wolf's passionate cries. 

Possessive jealousy swirls in Zero's stomach as his ruby lover turns from the cock he's been tasting, arching in unfettered bliss as a single bead of cum leaks from his exhausted head, a morsel another jackal can't resist licking off. It's frustratingly arousing to watch the Squad bring Gadget repeatedly to orgasm, the burning need to reclaim the shuddering wolf blooming in his chest with each whimper of ecstasy passing the lupine's lips.

Another smaller member of the pack mounts the wolf and grinds his ass onto Gadget's groin, growling with desire as the fatiguedcock hardens again against his ring. Zero watches near-breathless as this little jackal takes hold of the wolf cock and pushes it's self-lubed, tapered head deep inside his ass with a shuddering gasp. More hands pin the wolf down as the jackal up Gadget's ass pulls out and forces himself inside the smaller Squad member as well, double-stuffing the youngster before holding him firmly by a hip and his chest as he pistons inside. 

The friction is too much for the wolf and both jackals; the youngster cums first, spraying Gadget's chest and his chin with thick reams of semen. His quivering asshole brings both Gadget and the jackal buried in his ass to orgasm together, both canids gripping at his tawny thighs and chest as they fill his anal cavity to the brim with hot, sticky seed. The larger jackal's cock slips out and sprays his Squad mate's back as well, renewing the potent scent of male dominance already saturating the air.

Unable to stand it anymore, Zero pulls the jackal off his cock and stands with a low growl. No Squadmate needs to be told again to back off, leaving the wolf in a gasping, shivering heap in the soaked sheets, irises glazed and his entire abdomen matted by the cum of various canids, including his own. The gang leader climbs onto the bed and looms over his feast, swollen cock throbbing between them as his heated breaths brush the wolf's sensitive flesh. 

_ Now to make you mine once again... _


	3. Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadget gets some last, one to one loving.

**EXHIBITIONIST**

Zero dips down and sniffs his scent, groaning at the scents of his Squad all over his prized possession. He nuzzles under the wolf's throat and nibbles his skin, skimming through his fur with sharp teeth and smirking into his neck as he whimpers and writhes in lethargic stupor. "What a filthy wolf," Zero breathes in his throat, fingers already shaking as they skin down lithe ruby sides. "Taking so many cocks. Now, I have to claim you back. That's what you wanted all along, isn't it, my pet? You wanted to be fucked senseless then reclaimed, didn't you?"

Gadget can barely speak, struggling to swallow as he tries to nod, shivers still wracking his body. Zero's cock brushes his own and the wolf nearly screams in oversensitive ecstasy. Zero nearly cums then, having to pause and let his body calm down with groans of honest, unfettered arousal. "Then... I'll take you," he whispers, spreading the wolf's thighs with his own as he lines up his cock with Gadget's stretched opening. "Cum with me this time, my wolf… wring me dry…"

He pushes in with almost no friction, sliding right to the hilt slow and steady as the wolf beneath arches in delighted overstimulation. He looks like he's about to pass out, kept conscious only by the grace of a cock shoved inside his anal cavity. Pale lips press to tans, swallowing his partner's whimpers and whines as Zero slowly rocks in and out of his abused hole, tongue skimming across Gadget's teeth, tasting the inside of his mouth with renewed fervour.

A dark hand snakes under the smaller wolf and pulls their bodies flush, his other getting lost inside crimson head fur as their bodies rock and meet in a slow and loving rhythm. Shaking hands grasp at Zero, trying to find purchase. Gadget arches into the jackal, barely remembering to breathe, leaving new scratches on the larger canid's shoulders and back until they finally settle on gripping a bicep and clasping a handful of his soft, flowing locks. 

He desperately tries to get a hold of monochromatic hips and as soon as a thin leg hooks one, Gadget uses it to meet the jackal's thrusts half way, sending them both into renewed throes of ecstasy. Zero has to press in deep and hold the wolf there, ignoring his whimpered pleas for more, delving deeper inside the wolf's maw as he falls away from near-orgasm. He's never known Gadget to be so forward, could never have anticipated it from the meek male, but it's more arousing than he could have expected as well.

Zero pulls back with a pleasured growl, cock slipping from his abused anus with a low groan. Gadget cries out in disappointment, only for it to become a moan of delight when the jackal flips him over and pulls his ass up to meet his cock by the fluffy tail. He can't believe how wide the lupine's sphincter has become, gaping open to reveal the reservoir of cum lubricating the inside quite clearly. "Chaos, Gadget, you've got quite the stockpile already. Are you sure you can take more of my cum…?"

Whole body shaking, throbbing cock leaking onto the soiled sheets below, Gadget glances over a shoulder flushed and practically drooling on the bed. "Fuck me, Zero. I need-" He's cut off when the jackal lands a swift slap on an exposed asscheek. Crying out with pained pleasure, his torso collapses back to the bed, ass going equally as bright as his pelt kept raised up only by a hand still fisting the base of his tail.

"Where have your manners gone, hm?" Zero asks in a sharp tone. When Gadget fails to even pull his head from the mattress let alone answer, the jackal affirms his grip on the fluffy, crimson appendage and raises the lithe male up higher before slapping the other ass cheek so hard, the wolf's gasp is lost beneath the slap itself rebounding audibly off the walls. "Now beg for what you want instead of demanding it, little wolf."

"Chaos Zero,  _ please." _

The desperation is palpable in his tone. Gadget claws the sheets beside his head with need, his whole body shaking, his cock practically ready to burst. It's painful enough to distract from the approving hum of Squad members jerking their dicks and pair off to indulge, all while watching his performance. "I n-need-" Another crushing slap to the ass and Gadget ejaculates onto the sheets, thin ribbons from exhausted balls to matt his fur and resoak the linens, much to Zero's amused disapproval. He yanks on the wolf's tail, causing one last bead to dribble from Gadget's spent dick.

"So much for cumming with me," he states softly, his tone flat as he presses his shaft between the stinging cheeks and ruts against Gadget's quivering pucker in mindless arousal. "Now tell me what you  _ want _ , you greedy little lupine. Nothing you've received tonight is necessary, only  _ desired." _

Gadget whimpers as the jackal looms over him, a firm palm forcing his torso back to the sheets as the other toys with his tail, grazing the flesh beneath with sharp claws teasingly. The wolf is tired, so very tired, but he wants more pleasure. To be spoiled again and again by his mate and their pack. His new 'family'. "Please," he tries again softly, suddenly very aware of all the other jackals beginning to make out and outright fuck around them, all over the bed and other furniture. "I-I want… to feel you c-cum inside me… Zero..."

The smirk on Zero's as he lines himself up is audible in his tone. "That's a good boy," he praises, lowering the crimson wolf back to his knees before flicking his voluminous ruby tail across his back. Gadget tolds it out of the way obediently, arching to present the tight pucker beneath to his lover after such adoring words. Zero eases back in with a growl of ecstasy, seating himself to the hilt with a shiver. "Only I get to knot your ass, my sweet. It is my prize to claim, but I have enjoyed sharing our pleasure with my Squad."

His prey whimpers his approval, forehead buried into the sheets once more as Zero begins to move, taking a moment to adjust the smaller wolf's stance to allow him to lean over his back and dominate him properly. Instinct is strong in this position; he glances around at the other males with fangs bared and a low growl in his throat, lips curled to accentuate their sharpness as he fucks his mate in a steady rhythm that all too soon picks up in place. The other males' ears fold to their skulls and they bow their heads slightly, physical acceptance of his dominion over them and his sole possession of a chosen mate beyond what he allows them to partake in.

_ He's always been mine, from the day we met. _

Gadget isn't truly conscious anymore, hanging on the verge of a blinding orgasm and remembering to hold himself up, crying into the linens both physically and verbally with every thrust. Another tiny shift to their position and Gadget collapses in Zero's grasp, held up by a single arm slung under his stomach as the jackal pounds into his prize with the vigour of a wild beast, so close to his own release he's lost sight of upper Mobian functions.

Dichromatic irises squeezed shut, he's ready to cum. To fill his mate with seed, to claim them for the world to sense should they get too close. With a rush of desire, the jackal thrusts deep inside the wolf's ass and snags the scruff of his neck, biting hard enough to leave faint marks that'll fade within the week, if he doesn't feel driven to renew them sooner. His blissful snarls are muted into ruby scruff as his knot swells to fill Gadget's anal cavity, plugging the sphincter before delicious convulsions pump him full of more semen, balls contracting and abdomen shaking in release.

Gadget lasts just as long as it takes for the knot to fill his asshole before he, too comes undone; his cock knots almost instantly and the wolf leans back into his mate, pushing that dick as far inside his own colon as possible as he screams into the sheets, prone and shaking where his lover's jaws hold him steady. He ejaculates hard, a last load of the night splashing his face and chest as well as the sheets to the musical groans and fevered curses of the Squad around them racing to climax with their alpha and his mate.

Then suddenly, it's over.

He recalls Zero murring into his scruff, licking the sore skin slow and firm, cleaning the small wounds of blood and debris so they'll heal well. He remembers slipping to his stomach in the soiled sheets as Zero pulled out, exhausted from all the attention. He's lifted off the sheets so they can be changed before being carefully laid on a towel, where the Squad members take the time to lick his fur clean of cum, one jackal even sampling the pool still oozing from his asshole.

Once damp but arguably clean, he's returned to the bed where Zero awaits, the fresh bedding warm from his body heat. Gadget curls into the jackal's chest with a gentle whine of overstimulation, aftershocks an appreciated reminder of the pleasure they all shared. Claws gently rake through crimson fur, lulling the wolf to sleep within moments, fatigue and contentment all too much for the small lupine to continue to field.

With Zero's permission the Squad pile into the bed as well, approving of their alpha's mate as he rests, the mass of jackal limbs and coat patterns protecting the flashes of red and steadfast monochrome at its heart. 

The Squad, Zero's family, finally feels complete.


End file.
